El bar Destino
by lokaria Akire
Summary: Es una de mis idas de olla, espero que os guste, no quiero poner más summary porque no quiero explicar de que va     leedlo please n n


El bar

- Ponme otra – dijo Matt más borracho que una cuba. – Dos botellitas de sake no son suficientes. – comentó al pelirrojo que estaba a su lado.

- Pues yo aun no veo doble así que aun puedo seguir bebiendo. – le respondió Izzi. – a mi también me pones otra, no, mejor deja la botella.

Llega otro joven al bar era moreno más o menos de la edad del primero, de unos veinte años. Busca por el bar y se acerca a la barra enfadado y decepcionado por que su trabajo va a ser doble esta noche.

- Izzi – llamó al pelirrojo que dio un gran trago a la botella. – Tú también no. – clamó al cielo.

- Ya llegó el traidor – murmuró Matt. - ¿vienes a restregárnoslo por la cara? – el moreno se sorprendió. - ¿eres feliz? Yo sí, lo era, esta es mi vida y eso es lo que hizo ella con mi vida. – Cogió el vaso y lo volcó derramando todo el sake por la barra. – Y esto es lo que intenté hacer yo entonces. – cogió otra vez el vaso y con la mano intentó meter otra vez el sake dentro del vaso.

- Sí, Matt, ya se que Jun te ha hecho mucho daño, pero Sora te da otra oportunidad. – los ojos azules del rubio se iluminaron.

– Pe…pero tú… tú eras feliz con Sora, tu la amas no puedo hacerte daño eres mi mejor amigo, aunque seas un traidor.- dijo con tristeza y el moreno le ayudó a ponerse en pie intentando ocultar su propia frustración. - ¿Dónde está, está bien? – le preguntó intentando mantenerse en pie.

- Te espera fuera en un taxi. – le contestó Tai dándose por vencido, dejando ir a la chica que supuestamente amaba. – Corre antes de que se largue. – Matt sonrió algo más despejado mirando a su amigo con la esperanza grabada en la mirada. – Pero antes… – le dio un puñetazo y le puso el ojo morado. – te la debía tío, espero que te duela. – dijo riéndose mientras el rubio se tocaba el ojo incrédulo para después reír y salir corriendo tras su amada.

El camarero se acercó al moreno que pagó las copas de su amigo y pidió otra para él. Izzi no entendía nada, se suponía que Tai era el futuro marido de Sora eran felices y que Matt era desgraciado junto a Jun y por eso él la había dejado y se había ido al bar para emborracharse.

- Me faltan datos – murmuró Izzi algo embriagado. - ¿Qué demonios pasa con Sora y Matt? – preguntó a Tai en cual se bebió el vaso de un trago.

- Ellos se amaban desde siempre pero Matt nunca tuvo valor para declararse y yo me adelanté. – hizo un gesto al camarero para que le llenara la copa. – Jun se aprovechó de que Matt estaba dolido conmigo y con Sora y se acosaron luego pasó algo extraño y acabaron saliendo juntos. – se bebió el vaso y volvió a llamar al camarero con la mano pero esta vez no vino. – Maldita sea.

- Esos datos no los conocía – afirmó Izzi dando un pequeño sorbo a la botella. – pero ya me da igual, todos los datos que tengo no son suficientes.

- Mimi – dijo Tai mirando a su amigo el cual escupió el sake como si fuese un aspersor. – Todos se han dado cuenta de cómo miras a la Chef. – dijo Tai con un toque de picardía en la mirada. – Sora quería hablar con ella para que te diera una oportunidad. – Izzi dejó la botella en la mesa.

- Salí con ella ayer y hoy hemos discutido y me ha dicho que no quiere un ordenador si no un novio. – Tai se rió por lo bajo e Izzi también se rió. – Soy como una base de datos y ella es tan…tan… no se, es como, si no supiera ser racional. – Tai se echó a reír muy alto. - ¿Qué?

- Le hablas a un irresponsable, irracional y sensiblero sobre alguien irracional. – le dijo Tai sarcástico a su amigo. – Nunca hagas caso a una chica que te dice que no quiere volver a verte, siempre es mentira. – le explicó al pelirrojo y bebió un gran trago de la botella de este. – ¡Camarero! – gritó pero no había nadie tras la barra.

- ¡Izzi! – gritó una joven de pelo achocolatado desde la entrada del bar. – Lo siento, tú tenías razón mi ordenadorcito. – llegó corriendo hasta los chicos y miró a Tai el cual sostenía la botella y a Izzi el cual no era capaz de ponerse en pie. – Borrachuzo, ¿Qué le has dado? – Tai miró detrás de él y no vio a nadie pero cuando iba a quejarse Izzi se abrazó a Mimi.

- Me voy a casa, toma pagas mi botella. – le dio a Tai dinero y se fue abrazado a Mimi. - ¿Sabes que te amo princesita? – le preguntó besándola y Tai puso cara de asco.

- ¿Una mala noche? – preguntó una chica detrás de la barra. – Soy Aura, la camarera. – Tai no la miraba solo miraba la botella. – No te voy a dar ni una copa más, estás demasiado ebrio. – se quejó la chica.

- Eso es asunto mío y si yo no bebo ¿como piensas cobrar tu sueldo? – le preguntó a la chica la cual se rió. - ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? No me conoces. – afirmó Tai

- Claro que te conozco, eres Taichi, vas a mi clase de ética moral en la universidad. – él se sorprendió de no saber quien era. – Tú eres popular en el campus pero yo no. – Tai levantó la vista y vio los ojos azul verdoso de la chica y su melena color caoba. – No hace falta que intentes recordarme puede que ni me hayas mirado. – ella sonrió y le quitó la botella vacía.

- sé quien eres. – afirmó entusiasmado. – te he visto más de una vez por el campus, te he visto en mis partidos e incluso te he visto en los conciertos de Matt. – ella le sonrió, Tai se levantó y saltó la barra con tal mala suerte que acabó tirado en el suelo. – Eres incluso más guapa desde este ángulo. – ella lo ayudó riéndose a ponerse en pie y se sonrojó cuando el castaño la agarró de la barbilla.

- Tienes novia – Tai negó con la cabeza. – Sí, es Sora. – él le acarició el pelo y volvió a sacudir la cabeza. – Tú la amas. – intentó razonar la chica con él.

- Ella ama a Matt. – la chica se quedó inmóvil. – No sé que es esto que siento al verte Aura, pero me gusta. – la besó y ella se rió.

- ¡Camarera otra copa! – la llamó un hombre borracho como una cuba y Aura echó a Tai dándole su teléfono entre risas. Podía ser el principio de una bonita historia o solo el prologo de una horrible resaca con un dulce sabor de boca.

- Mañana te llamo. – dijo Tai agarrándose a una farola para no caer al suelo. – No volveré a beber tanto. – Aura se reía desde la puerta del bar. – En serio, Aura, mañana te llamo.

- Si te acuerdas de mí, después de la resaca. – se reía ella vigilando que este no cayera en medio de la calle. - ¡Esperaré tú llamada! – le gritó mientras Tai subía a un taxi. – Siempre esperaré tus llamadas. – sonreía entrando de nuevo al bar. - ¿qué le pongo? – preguntó al cliente que les había interrumpido, esperando con ansias terminar su jornada de trabajo.


End file.
